A plurality of operational functions of heavy duty work vehicles are controllable by electrical switches mounted on a control panel in the operator's station of the vehicle. However, because such work vehicles operate in harsh environments and are subject to severe shocks, vibrations, and moisture, conventional industrial "push-pull" type control panel switches have a very short life in such environments.
One type of switch operating mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,244,015, issued on Jul. 10, 1964, to T. Parris, Jr. In this patent, axial movement of an actuator shaft is translated into radial movement, which is then translated or interfaced to a limit switch. The housing in this patent must be customized for a particular application and limit switch. Although this switch operating mechanism may function satisfactory in some specific applications, it does utilize a large number of piece parts. Additionally, this mechanism appears suited for actuating a limit switch off bidirectional mechanical or hydraulic motion, and is not intended for use as an automotive type control panel switch.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.